La nuit parfaite OS
by JwoRocks
Summary: Deux nuits. Deux personnes. Deux vies qui vont basculer car elles étaient liés ...


_OS que j'ai déjà postée sur le site hpfanfiction. _  
_J'y ai juste apportée une modification à la suite d'une review. (:_

La jeune fille marchait sans but précis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir. Fuir ces gens qu'elle prenait pour ses amis, des gens qui disaient tenir à elle.

A cette pensée, son intestin se noua un peu plus, elle avait faim. Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, son ventre criait famine et ses forces commençaient sérieusement à l'abandonner.

C'est là qu'elle aperçu la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait voir sous aucun prétexte. Son pire ennemi se tenait devant elle, lui barrant la route.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il lui attrapât le poignet et la colla à lui de manière a ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux.

Jamais, Hermione Granger n'aurait pu imaginer que Drago Malfoy la tiendrait ainsi dans ses bras. Mais, à ce moment là, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne résista pas.

Les couloirs froids et sombres des cachots effrayaient quelque peu la jeune femme à l'ordinaire. Mais dans ses bras, elle se sentait invincible. Comme si une nouvelle force l'habitait. La force de l'amour.

Bien qu'à ce moment là, aucuns des deux jeunes n'auraient pu l'avouer, ils s'aimaient.

Drago se décida enfin à lâcher la Gryffondor, il s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, soudain, il s'éloigna. Hermione ne comprenant pas ce revirement, cria son nom. Mais, il ne se retourna pas.

Hermione se réveilla en sursautant, depuis qu'il était parti elle ne rêvait que de lui. De lui et de leur amour. Elle revoyait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et tout ça lui broyait le coeur.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui Hermione avait 23 ans, c'était son anniversaire. Et ce serait la première fois depuis 5 ans qu'elle le fêterait seule, car pactisait avec l'ennemi n'offrait pas que des avantages. Et quand il vous laissait tomber, vous vous retrouvez souvent seule.

La jeune femme se leva, ses longues boucles brunes descendant dans son dos. Elle baillât puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sortit du frigo le petit gâteau que sa mère lui avait préparé et alluma une bougie qu'elle posa à son sommet.

« -Bonne Anniversaire, Hermione. »

Elle la souffla, puis mangea le support en regardant le journal télévisé. Plein des mauvaises nouvelles comme à l'accoutumait, rien de très étonnant. De toute façon, cela ne l'atteignait plus.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de son bureau ou elle s'avachit dans sa chaise en cuir noir. Elle alla sur la page de ses mails et vit qu'elle n'en avait pas de nouveau. Elle soupira, elle aurait du s'en douter, à par ses parents, elle ne fréquentait plus personne. Pas par envie, non, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, ils l'avaient tous laissés tomber.

La brune réprima un sanglot, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Mais Dieu qu'est ce que c'était tentant !

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie moldu, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance. Elle n'avait plus pleurer depuis la fameuse nuit ou tout avait basculé et qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez Ron. Quand ils avaient découverts que c'était une _traitresse_.

Se sentant sale, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, ce qui lui ferait surement le plus grand bien.

Elle se défit de ses affaires et entrât dans la cabine peu spacieuse. L'eau chaude lui détendit peu à peu les muscles. Elle se savonna doucement, puis rangea le flacon par terre à côté de son rasoir.

Elle loucha quelques instants sur celui-ci, et se résout à le prendre dans sa main toute tremblante. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment en l'empêchant de tomber quelques fois. Puis elle se décida à faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'Hermione Granger se vidait de son sang dans sa douche, l'eau coulant toujours sur elle, son téléphone, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son petit appartement londonien, sonnait.

L'homme pour qui elle mourrait en ce moment même, l'appelait. Mais comme dans la plupart des histoires, la fin est tragique. Celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait devant un grand trou de terre qui contenait un cercueil, il avait une rose à la main et était tout de noir vêtu. A ses côtés se trouvait Mr et Mrs Granger, les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, pleurant leur fille.

Draco, lui, se retenait avec peine. Quand on perd son âme-sœur, on perd son âme en même temps. Et le blond, ressemblait à cette instant plus à un automate qu'a un homme de 25 ans en bonne santé. Il jeta la fleur d'un blanc immaculé sur le grand panneau de bois en contrebas et prit directement la direction d'une petite rue sombre sans un regard en arrière.

Voilà à quoi se résumé la vie, on naît, on est heureux, puis malheureux, on souffre, on se dit que plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu, et finalement on rencontre des gens qui redonne le sourire. Par contre, si rien ne se passe comme prévu, et que finalement plus rien n'a de sens, pourquoi continuait ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais à un moment ou à un autre il faudra bien qu'il y est quelque chose de plus.

Draco n'avait plus rien, il était détruit, anéanti. Et la seule chose qui le raccordait à la vie, cette chose que l'on appelait espoir venait de disparaître.

Il ouvrit finalement la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage du Manoir Malfoy. Il huma l'air quelques minutes et se dit que cette nuit était parfaite.

C'était la nuit parfaite pour se donner la mort.


End file.
